


Christmas Lights with You

by Alphina



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Episode 12 Spoilers, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, i am victuuri trash, post yuri on ice, yoi christmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphina/pseuds/Alphina
Summary: Yuuri moves to Russia just before Christmas.Victor: “Yuuri, you have to come see the lights!!! There’s nothing like this anywhere else!”Yurio: “WHY am I here with these two idiots again?”Alternative title: In which Yuuri visits Russia just to see the lights with Victor (on Christmas Day)(His fiancé’s birthday) because it’s romantic.





	

Arriving at the airport, the last thing Yuuri expected was to see Yurio waiting for him. He hadn’t even expected Victor to show up, much less Yurio. The night before the flight, Victor had sent his address over to him, with no other details about the situation. Yuuri had just assumed victor was probably too busy to pick him up and had already resigned to travelling alone. 

He was walking towards the arrival hall with his head down, thinking about how he was going to get to Victor’s apartment by calling a cab with his ‘survival’-level Russian. The only Russian words he really knew were terms of endearment… That’s a story for another time…

As he walked through the automatic gates, he heard a familiar groan of irritation come from the seating area. It was Yurio. Why was Yurio at the airport? Could he… be waiting for him?

His question was quickly answered when Yurio got up, walked towards him and tossed a paper bag into his unprepared hands. 

“EH! Katsudon! Hurry up already! The pirozhkies are gonna get cold if you don’t eat them soon!” 

“…What?” 

“It’s my grandpa’s pirozhkis you idiot.”

“They’re… for me?”

“Do I see any other Katsudon around here???” 

“… Thank you, Yurio. For the pirochkies and for being here.”

“Just shut up and eat them, already. Victor went off somewhere, maybe he won’t come back.” After saying this, Yurio had to snicker to himself.

“Victor’s here too?”

“Of course he is. He pretty much dragged me here once he knew I was free today.”

Yuuri was beyond touched. Despite his reassurances to Victor that he would be fine travelling to Russia alone, he had honestly been rather worried. Leave it to Victor to see right past him via text. 

Yuuri took a bite of the piroshky.

“Thank you, Yurio. Real-“

“Yuuri!” Yuuri heard a familiar voice shout his name, and before he could even react, he felt a familiar embrace around him. A familiar, yet all-too-welcome embrace. 

“Victor…”

His lips hovering far too close to Yuuri’s ear, Victor whispered, “Yuuri, I missed you…”

Yuuri’s face turned noticeably red all of a sudden, only causing Victor to further tease him over his cuteness. As the couple remained in their embrace, they almost seemed to forget the world around them, as though no one existed at that moment besides them.

“Stop flirting you two! It’s late already, I’m tired and I need sleep if I want to deal with idiots like the pair of you. Can we go home now? Why am I even here, anyway?”

“Awwwww Yurio! You can join our hug, too!” Before Yurio could escape, Victor had him in his clutches embrace with no obvious escape. 

“By the way, it’s 9 in the morning. How is this late?” 

“Urrghhh.”

“You know you enjoy it, Yurio.”

“Sorry about this, Yurio. But it is really-“

“Shut up Katsudon.”

Finally pulling away, Yuuri asked, “Victor, where’s Makkachin?” it had been unusual for him to not see the dog alongside Victor, especially after the last time Victor had waited for him at the airport in Japan. Not seeing Makkachin was deviating from a newfound norm, somehow causing Yuuri to feel a surge of anxiety emerge. Was Makkachin okay??? 

“Makkachin’s fine! He’s at home waiting for you, don’t worry.” Victor comforted, smiling down towards Yuuri. 

“Oh..Okay. I was worried for a moment there.”

“I understand, Yuuri.” Victor was one of the few people that saw through whatever calm pretense he put up.

Most of the time, whenever anyone said those same words to him, Yuuri never believed them. Yet in this moment, he had greater faith in Victor than he ever had, that he truly understood him and all his shortcomings, and had accepted... no, embraced them, and had met Yuuri where he was. 

“Now then, lets get home, Makkachin is waiting!” 

 

Victor had never felt the need to call his apartment a home. When he spoke about it, he tended to refer to it as his apartment rather than his home. A home was supposed to be a place where he was welcomed with open arms (paws, in Makkachin’s case). Prior to this, even with Makkachin, Victor had never felt as though he had a home. He had immersed himself in skating so thoroughly that he could truthfully say that he spent more time at the rink than at home with Makkachin. This had taken a toll on his life (or lack there of), and had left him feeling empty, with his only escape being skating. It seemed only right that through skating would he find his home, in a certain Japanese skater by the name of Katsuki Yuuri. Yuuri had given him his two ‘L’ words – life and love. 

Smiling to himself, he thought, he couldn’t wait for Yuuri to finally arrive. 

 

After dropping Yurio off at his house, Victor drove back to his apartment with Yuuri. Strangely enough, he was feeling rather nervous about what Yuuri was going to think about his apartment, or rather, their home. 

He didn’t need to worry about this at all. When Yuuri walked into his apartment, he was greeted by a gigantic dog leaping onto him, welcoming him with open paws. He was pushed to the ground and greeted with “(obviously) endearing licks and barks.

“Makkachin!”

Whipping out his phone, Victor quickly snapped a photo, making sure to capture every moment with Yuuri. When he turned his camera over to take a selfie with the crazy mess that was Yuuri and Makkachin, Yuuri said “Hey, Victor! Help me out here!” he tried to sound annoyed, but his adoration of the dog in question was clear. Laughing, Victor gently pulled Yuuri to his feet and into his arms. 

“I missed you…” Victor repeated the words from earlier. 

“It’s only been a few days, though.”

“Does it matter?” Yuuri shrugged in response to that. 

“Yuuri… what do you think of this place?” 

Lifting his head to look at Victor, Yuuri smiled and replied. “It’s perfect. I love every part of it. Especially the owner…” he said this last part quietly.

“Yuuri!!!” Victor squealed in happiness.

“Victor, why did you ask me to come a few days earlier?” Although Yuuri definitely didn’t mind spending a few extra days in St. Petersburg, he was curious as to why Victor had pretty much begged him to arrive a couple of days in advance. 

Laughing casually, Victor leaned in closer to Yuuri as he whispered his answer.

“I want to show you something here that can’t be seen anywhere else, something exquisite and spectacular. It’s not something everyone gets to see.”

“Victor!?” By this point, Yuuri’s entire face was tomato red. Why did Victor have to make everything sound so… sensual? 

“I’ll show you tomorrow!”

“Isn’t it your birthday tomorrow, Victor?”

“Mhmmm, yes. But you also usually celebrate Christmas on December 25, right?”

“Your birthday is more important. I wanted to do something special for you, but I couldn’t think of what to get someone who has everything-“

“I don’t have everything, Yuuri.” Victor cut into Yuuri’s words with an interjection.

“In that case… what do you have in mind?”

“Come see the lights with me!”

Feeling confused at Victor’s request, Yuuri asked, “Lights? What kind of lights?” 

“Christmas lights! They’re so pretty here in St Petersburg during Christmas! I think you’ll love them!” Victor was getting excited over Christmas lights… so cute.

“What about your birthday, though?”

“This is what I want to do, Yuuri! I grew up watching these lights!” 

“Okay then.”

And so off they went to the Christmas market the next evening, after Victor had gotten Yuuri settled down in his apartment. Yuuri’s mere presence was beginning to transform his apartment into something much more like a home than ever before. Having someone other than Makkachin live with him… This was something Victor had never allowed himself to imagine. Who would have thought how things would change.

Lost in thought, Victor didn’t notice when Yuuri pulled him along a pavement, until he almost tripped over himself. 

Laughing to himself, Yuuri held onto Victor’s arm.

“Are you really a figure skater? You’re meant to have more balance than this.” Yuuri teased gently. 

“Don’t tease me, Yuuri!” Victor replied indignantly, dragging out the reeeeee end sound. This silly habit has always been annoyingly endearing to Yuuri.

“Anyway, we’re here! And just in time!” Their short walk came to a halt. 

There weren’t any lights lit up in the area they were in, confusing Yuuri.

“Huh…? I don’t see whatever it is you’re seeing, Victor.”

Smiling softly at Yuuri’s confused expression, Victor pointed up at the string of unlit lights wrapped around pillars. 

“Wait for it. It lights up at 12am on Christmas day!”

“What time is it now?”

“I don’t have a clue”, replied a laughing Victor who couldn’t help but stare at Yuuri’s adorable puzzled expression. So cute…

As if on command, all of the lights lit up at once around them. The lights were a myriad of colour and looked absolutely mesmerizing. Living in both Hasetsu and Detroit, Yuuri had never actually seen Christmas lights as incredible as the display surrounding him. There were garlands of lights spiraling around trees covered in snow like little fairies come to grant everyone’s Christmas wishes. The lights were never-ending and covered almost every surface they saw. It seemed to envelop the couple in a glowing snow globe of sorts. It was beautiful. 

Sparing a glance at Yuuri, Victor himself became mesmerized. Yuuri was staring at the lights in such complete and utter awe, it was as though his eyes were sparkling, or kira-kira… Was that what Yuuri had said the last time he had tried to teach Victor Japanese? He couldn’t remember. He tended to lose himself in thought while staring at Yuuri… There really was no more beautiful creature than him.

“Yuuri, stop staring like that.”

“Um… Why? What am I staring like? I don’t understand” Yuuri found himself in yet another state of confusion, something that was becoming increasingly common the more time he spent in Russia. 

“You’re looking at the lights like they’re the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen. You’re only supposed to look at me like that.”

Yuuri found his face glowing red as he cast his glance at anything but Victor. He hoped Victor would think it was just the cold weather getting to him. No such luck, though.

“Yuuri! You look so cute like that; your cheeks are so red! Let’s take a selfie!” Victor spoke, as he reached into his coat pocket for his smartphone. 

“Eh? Vi...Victor?!” Victor planted a soft kiss against Yuuri’s cheek as he took the photo. 

“You look so cute here! Well, honestly you look cute in anything, really. How unfair.” Victor quickly changed his wallpaper to the photo, signaling for Yuuri to pass him his phone to do the same. 

That was when Yuuri realized how close Victor was to him. He could just about feel Victor’s steady heartbeat against him. It was such a calming presence, when months ago the possibility of him even getting a chance to speak to Victor was an impossible dream… Barring the banquet last year, of course. But that was a memory Yuuri was glad was kept foggy in his mind. He couldn’t believe he had been in a dance off? With Yurio? With Christophe? With… Victor??!! Unbelievable. He made a mental note to bury himself the next time someone mentioned the banquet. The embarrassment was made fresh in his memory by those horrifying photos… Although Yuuri had to admit that there were ones with him and Victor that he wanted to keep forever. He would never admit this to anyone, of course. Maybe except Victor… 

Looking up at him, he felt a burst of courage that spurred him on to grab Victor’s hands. 

“Uhm... Victor.”

“Yes, Yuuri? What is it?” 

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri spoke.

“Happy Birthday Victor. I… Thank you for spending the first few moments of it with me. And not just that. Thank you for… everything. Really.” He hoped Victor could read his unsaid words and understand how much he truly meant to Yuuri.

Smiling in surprise, Victor tightened his grasp on Yuuri’s hands.

“You’re going to be spending every moment of it with me!” He smiled happily, an infectious one that caused Yuuri to smile in return. 

“Yuuri, look up!”

He looked up. Right above them was mistletoe. Somehow they had managed to stand right under mistletoe. What were the chances? 

“You have to kiss under the mistletoe. Its practically a law!” Victor actually sounded absolutely serious; it was amusing yet so endearing to Yuuri. 

“I’ll do something better.”

Before he could come to regret his decision, Yuuri leaned towards Victor and kissed him. Victor was frozen, as though he had not really expected Yuuri to do it. Afraid that he had done something wrong, Yuuri tried to quickly pull away, but was stopped by arms that had wrapped around his neck, pulling Yuuri’s lips back to Victor. 

When they finally drew apart, Yuuri’s face was impossibly redder. 

“I’d have kissed you even without the mistletoe. I-I don’t have your present with me right now, it’s back at your apart- home. But… I promise I’ll make today your best birthday yet!”

Holding Yuuri tightly in his arms, he smiled down at him with the most incredible sparkle in his eyes.

“You already have, поросенок.”

“Merry Christmas, Vitya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Поросенок – Little piggy  
> Not beta read.
> 
> Hi!!! This is my first attempt at writing for the YOI fandom, as well as my first endeavour in writing in years. I haven't felt this inspired to write in a while! I actually posted the rough draft version of this on Tumblr on Christmas day in my timezone, but I modified it before posting it here. Maybe it's still Christmas somewhere in the world? :)  
> If you're somehow confused about the timeline, Yuuri arrives in the morning on the 24th and in the same day goes out with Victor at night. Thank you for reading, would love feedback! 
> 
> You can check out the rough draft here:  
> Follow me on tumblr if you want!  
> (I think this isn't working and I don't know why >


End file.
